


科洛桑情趣用品店

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic





	科洛桑情趣用品店

科洛桑有家神秘的店，一家鲜有人知，开在下层区域，充斥着暴力肮脏法外之地的神秘店铺。

欧比旺会有所耳闻完全是因为偶然走出会议室时在圣殿长廊上听到的一段话。当时有几个学徒凑在一起聊着一个地方，一个他从没听过，听上去充满了黑暗和诱惑，很有可能会对尚处在成长阶段的绝地学徒造成身心健康严重不良影响的地方。然后等他皱着眉头出现时，那群叽叽咕咕的学徒立刻惊慌地叫喊着肯诺比大师跑开了。

于是他便决定亲自去一趟，为了青少年们的茁壮成长，有时甘冒虎穴以身犯险可是一件很有必要的事。

 

当天夜里，他等手头事情办妥，十分容易地甩开他的前学徒之后——

感谢原力，安纳金最近不知在搞什么鬼名堂，居然不再像往常那样总缠着他脱不开身——他便裹着外袍来到了那家招牌破败霓虹光艳俗的店铺。

一开始欧比旺还有些担心自己的穿着会不会太绝地，太刻意的遮人耳目。可没等他杵在店外观察一会儿他就发现自己的担心完全是多余的，每个进入这家店的人都恨不得把自己包得像个密谋篡权的西斯尊主。想想也是，谁愿意被人撞见自己参与这种见不得人的勾当呢？欧比旺放下心走近前台，还没开口迎客的提列克少女便把一张表格推给了他，让他把感兴趣的全给填上，见怪不怪继续玩着手里的游戏连头都不抬。

欧比旺拿起表格眯了眼，见不涉及隐私，全是个人需要之类的喜好，便顺着一一答了，渐渐写满三页纸，然后又犹豫好一会，才在性取向一栏多划了一个对号。

等他交完表扫描表格的机器立即报出一个数字来，女孩挑挑眉把目光从游戏上迅速抬起瞟了他一眼，用一种人不可貌相让他老脸一红的眼神，接着递给他一个手环告诉他沿着右边走廊一直下到电梯4层往左拐倒数第二个门。顶级套房一晚上两千个信用点，到明天早上十点截止，刷了卡才能进门。

欧比旺咳嗽一声，把头垂得更低粗着嗓音道了谢，迈开步子的时候一个不自在差点手脚全顺到一边。

然后他心头滴着血终于刷开了那扇光滑的大门，刚踏进去门就在背后徐徐关上，嵌在墙壁里的感应灯也接二连三亮了起来，光线温柔、舒适宜人，使他看到十分出乎自己意料的，屋内的装饰风格非但不低俗还透着几分性冷淡。

墙是白色的，床是白色的，地板也是，除了中央的床和空地上的一片清凌凌水池不见任何摆件。欧比旺蹲下身用手摸了摸，池子里的水还贴心地保持着恒温，让他更加心生感慨，这里比起寻欢作乐倒像是个休假的好去处。

但是当他打开手环投射出一个礼仪机器人全息影像开始为他介绍起房间隐藏功能的时候，这种想法顿时从欧比旺脑海里消失了。

“欢迎来到科洛桑情趣用品店，”那个不带感情的声音说，“您选择的是顶级套房，我们将为您提供最优质的服务，请点击按钮根据需要选择。”

欧比旺滑开控制面板研究片刻，手指迟迟不决，最后干脆落在了最能体现主题的「道具」选项一睹为快。

只听极细微的一声轻响，空白的墙壁随之出现一道暗门，几层抽屉成阶梯状排列着滑开了。

欧比旺好奇地上前查看，看到套子，润滑剂，催情药，清洗用品摆在第一排映入眼帘；第二排放着眼罩，领带，皮手铐，尼龙绳索之类较为温和的捆绑工具；第三排则是毛尾鞭，小马鞭，蛇鞭，竹拍等用来抽打的工具；第四排陈列着口枷，肛塞，珠串，跳蛋，蜡烛，飞机杯，阴茎环—— 

还没看完欧比旺就感到一阵强烈的窒息，然而等他看到最底下那层物件的时候，他简直头晕目眩。

他看见了一整排阳具，款式各样包罗万象的阳具，从普通人类到外星种族应有尽有，伍基人的尺寸大约是人类的三倍，还有又细又长满是皱皮整条发红的冈根族人。欧比旺当然从没见过，那让他想起了加加宾克斯，而这绝对不是什么催生情欲的好迹象。

他瞬间就想将抽屉合上，锁回这些不堪入目的下流物，可这时旁边几个闪烁着「绝地特供」的字母吸引了他的注意，让他回忆起自己勾选的附加选项：“对光明面和黑暗面有着特别嗜好”。便定睛一瞧，原来还有一列光剑形状的按摩棒摆在最靠里的位置——有温杜的，普罗孔，尤达大师，奎刚——欧比旺忍不住打了个寒颤——甚至他自己也位在其列，而挨着他的则是安纳金，看上去比他稍短了一些，却粗出一大截。

欧比旺的视线顿时停在那儿，没来由地渐渐觉着脸皮发热，让他连忙回过神往后退，匆匆避开目光却又不小心瞥见了最长那根达斯摩尔使用的双头武器——毫无疑问这一定是最受女同性恋者欢迎的器具，他背过身头皮发麻地想，没敢再往里看还放了哪些。

然后他又鬼使神差地点开了面板上的「服装」，同样看到满足了“角色扮演”特殊需求的绝地制服，西斯长袍，医疗队服，奴隶装，还有最令他匪夷所思的纳布女王盛装，欧比旺不禁纳闷穿着这么一套厚重的衣服待会到床上要怎么办事？

接下来他还是没走，尽管他已经提醒了自己不下三回——

他点开「情趣A」，发现床身不知怎么注了水，变成一张圆形水床。

点开「情趣B」，惊叹正对着床的天花板朝两侧缓缓滑开露出一面镜子，清晰地倒映着床上的景象。

点开「灯光」，暖黄的光线暧昧起来，躲在角落频频变换，从冒泡泡的粉到腻人的紫——欧比旺连忙倒胃口地换了回去。

最后点开「影像」，胸有成竹地以为呈现在墙上的画面一定是不宜观看的色情片，却没想到除此之外也有许多正常影像。有去年拿了银河文化大赏的爱情电影，也有科普生物交配的严肃纪录，而最最让他惊讶的当数共和国号召联盟与绝地武士宣传片居然也被收录其中。

欧比旺一个激动手滑点开了，瞬间看到无数张熟识的面孔，其中当然包括他自己，包括了他的前徒弟，拍摄时几乎担任男主角的角色，从各个角度不停显摆那张完美的脸，冷酷，自信，迷人——

“加入我们吧，”安纳金的声音说，“加入银河共和国，让绝地成为你的守护者，打造一只正义与和平的银河战舰。”

他对着镜头挤了下眼，高举起手里的光剑指挥着手下的克隆兵，让欧比旺被烫到一般猛地关掉了画面，站在原地长时间地发呆。直到他慢慢回过了头望着某处早就合上的抽屉，好像那里突然有了某种魔力，引诱着他一步步走过去。

欧比旺重重吞下一口口水，当他再次按下手环打开抽屉时，他拿起了那把熟悉万分的「光剑」。

 

 

 

这太糟糕了，欧比旺把按摩棒推进去的时候想，他躺在情趣用品店的床上，本来应该为人师表彻查不正之风，结果却同流合污，往屁股里塞不该塞的东西，塞着安纳金的「光剑」。

“唔…”

他张开嘴小声呻吟起来，按下了遥控器最小档，两腿岔开凝望着天花板里的景象，感觉自己由于担心受伤用的润滑好像不小心太多了，有些随着震动流了出来，流到了大腿，床上，弄得整片下体滑腻腻的不禁让他扭着屁股将裤子又往膝盖底下褪了一些。

然后他否定自己——

不，这感觉一点也不糟，这棒极了，比他躲在房间里用手指偷偷插进去自慰时感觉好上太多。那时他要处心积虑避着安纳金，不可告人地把自己的手想象成机械手，戴着皮手套，比寻常手指粗上一些。现在他的身体里却货真价实地插着一把「光剑」，只要睁眼就能从镜子里看到那熟悉的银黑相间的光泽，那沉甸甸的重量，仿佛被某个人握在手里技巧娴熟地操纵——光剑是他的生命，欧比旺咬着唇轻笑一下，现在安纳金的生命正在他的身体里使坏，捣弄他的肠壁，逐渐让他越来越投入，忍不住拨弄按钮又开大了一些，震动的频率抖时加快，旋转着朝更深的地方挺进，差一点点就能直接撞上最敏感的地方。欧比旺不由把腿分得更开，用手牢牢握住尾端打算使力一推，却没想到会在这时突然听到一阵房门开启和无比清晰的脚步声，使他猛然呆住，震惊于这么好的房间居然隔音会差到这种地步，他简直怀疑自己是不是无意中错暗了什么「偷窥情趣」的选项，连隔壁房里开始脱衣服丢鞋子蹿上床的声音都听得一清二楚。

欧比旺彻底楞在那，体内的按摩棒还在嗡嗡作响却被完全分了神，心里感慨对方要么是个血气方刚的小伙要么就是饥渴了太久，进入状态也实在太快，没一会功夫就喘着粗气吭哧吭哧像个发了情的野兽，抽插的声音那么大，叫床吵得令人咂舌。而且莫名其妙的，不知什么缘故这声音听起来竟和安纳金有几分相似，让欧比旺不由自主打了个哆嗦，直戳小腹的阴茎吐出几口淫液也好似性质更高昂了些。

他不自觉舔舔嘴唇开始扶着体内的按摩棒前后抽动，腰也扭摆起来，闭着眼在一道声音的催情下想象着是安纳金进入了他，趴在他身上气喘不止，用真正的家伙撑开他的身体，一次次退出到只剩龟头再用力顶进去，抓紧他的臀部将他固定在床上使力操干。这样的幻想让他觉得羞愧，让他羞耻万分，手却摇动得更厉害准确无误地戳上敏感点，另一只手握住性器揉搓不断流淌前液的顶端。他松开嘴唇渐渐也呻吟出声，和一墙之隔那道嗓音混淆到一起不分彼此，好像真的抱在了一块，滚到一张床上，互相满足各自苦苦隐藏的情感。

然后就在欧比旺潮红了脸伸直脖子后穴收缩越来越频繁的时候，对方先他一步到达了顶峰，大叫一声“欧比旺”射了出来。让欧比旺顿时一个激灵，手上的动作猛地停住了，石化一般呆在床上瞪着眼，在他意识到自己说了什么之前就已经听到自己万般疑惑的声音自然回应， “安纳金？” 

下一刻他紧紧捂住了嘴，后悔不迭地祈求隔音差的只有他这一间，祈求对方根本没听见，但是诚心跟他作对的命运怎么可能让他如愿？没过一会儿欧比旺就听到对方愣了片刻穿起了衣服，穿上了裤子穿上了鞋，好像由于着急一不小心还跌了一跤，单脚跳着火急火燎地冲到门外大力拍起他的门。

“欧比旺！把门打开！”的的确确是安纳金的声音没错，而且带着十足的天行者式威胁，“我知道你在里面，别躲着不出声！如果你不再打开我就用光剑直接捅开！”

噢光剑——

欧比旺低头看了看自己，差点喉咙一颤哭出来，他的身体里也还捅着一把光剑。


End file.
